


Don't Pick Up The Phone

by cyancandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancandy/pseuds/cyancandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles in which there are sex and there are phone calls, and someone who thinks that one does not necessarily have to interrupt the other.</p><p>(tags apply to the first chapter; more will be added as the other two are added)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Pick Up The Phone

They didn't hear the first text. The second one they ignored, and the third didn't even register in their minds. They probably would have done the same with the call too if it wasn't for Sousuke's choice in ringtones.

_Dun dun._

Makoto opened his eyes a bit to glance at Sousuke, who was too busy kissing at Makoto's neck (amongst other things) to meet his gaze. He tried to close his eyes again, increasing the grip in his hand on Sousuke’s hip.

_Dun dun._

Makoto groaned. "Is that...the Jaws theme?" He asked, sounding more breathy than he meant. 

"It's Rin," Sousuke murmured against Makoto's ear, pulling Makoto's closer.

" _Fuck_...heh, of course it is..." 

Makoto closed his eyes, trying to drown out the noise with the way Sousuke's teeth grazed against his skin, the occasional hitch in Sousuke's breath that was the equivalent of a moan from most people, how slow Sousuke was moving in and out...

_Dun dun. Dun dun. Dun -_

He couldn't take it anymore. With a small laugh he pushed Sousuke up until they were face to face. "Sorry it’s just, no, this isn't going to work, please silence that thing," Makoto had one hand still threaded into Sousuke's hair which he used to absentmindedly fix some of the mess he had made of it. "I keep thinking you're going to eat me." 

"I am going to eat you," Sousuke said, making to nip at Makoto’s arm, which only made him laugh harder. Still, with a roll of his eyes Sousuke reached down the side of the bed and found his phone in his discarded pants. He hadn't moved out of Makoto and the movement made Makoto bite his lip to try, and fail, to cover up his moan. The mood may had been momentarily ruined, but Makoto knew it wouldn’t take much for him to bring it back. 

The look in Sousuke's eyes told Makoto that he had noticed. His thumb was hovering over the silence button, and after a moment he grinned down at Makoto wickedly.

_Dun dun dun dun dun -_

Too late Makoto realized what that look meant. "No no, Sousuke don't you dare -" 

Sousuke sat up completely, the sudden change in angles making Makoto yelp. With one hand Sousuke put a finger up to his mouth and shushed him, and with the other he pressed 'answer' before Makoto could stop him. 

"What, Rin?" Sousuke put his phone between his shoulder and his ear, grabbed at Makoto's thighs, and dragged him closer to continued his thrusting, deeper than before. Makoto only just caught himself from crying out, instead burying his head into the pillows nearby.

Sousuke's phone was loud enough that Makoto could pick up the gist of what Rin said. "Hey - why didn't you respond to my texts?" 

There was that grin again. "I'm busy," he said with a particularly hard thrust that Makoto couldn't help but make a noise to. Makoto glared up at him and pinched Sousuke's ass in response, but that just made him grin wider.

"Okay, well, I think I left my duffle bag at your and I need it for practice." 

"I didn't see it -" Sousuke paused when Makoto waved his hand. "Hold on," he said instead, pulling the phone away from his mouth. "What is it, babe?" 

_Thank god Rin doesn't know Sousuke only calls me pet names in bed_ , Makoto thought, feeling his face redden. Instead, Makoto whispered, "It's...in the living room...I was gonna bring...it...to him later..." 

Makoto had planned on taking a walk with Sousuke to bring it to Rin. He had noticed that Rin had left his bag at the apartment Makoto and Haru shared before heading out to practice with the latter. The pool wasn't far, and it was a pleasant walk. At least, that had been his plan before Sousuke...distracted him, but he was still planning on bringing it to Rin as soon as they finished. 

But Makoto couldn’t say any of that - Sousuke hadn't stopping moving the whole time he spoke, and by the end of his sentence Makoto was whimpering from the effort of controlling his voice. He bit into a pillow to try to muffle his noises, which only mildly helped.

"Makoto says it's here, he'll bring it to you later," Sousuke said quickly once the phone was back against his cheek. His grin was gone, and he staring at Makoto with a look that just made him bite down harder. _He really does look like he’s going to eat me._ The thought would have made him laugh in different circumstances; instead, he shivered.

"Okay, but I kinda need it soon -"

"He's busy," Sousuke snapped, grabbing at Makoto's hips again and pushing in faster. The pillow fell out of Makoto’s mouth with a gasp as he jerked his head back and writhed on the bed. It wasn't just the picking up of the speed - seeing Sousuke so focused on him and in control, the anticipation of trying not to get caught, knowing that the only thing holding him back was the phone, and knowing what was to come as soon as Sousuke hung up. At that thought all thoughts of being completely silent were abandoned, and it was all Makoto could do to grab at Sousuke's hand on his hip and whimper out as quietly as he could, "Please, please, Sousuke..."

"Wait, what are you guys doing right now?"

_Oh god, please tell me he didn't hear me -_

"We're. _Busy._ "

In hindsight, Makoto knew that Sousuke was planning on letting Rin think he was joking. But that thought hasn't come to Makoto fast enough - before he could stop himself he jerked up and yelled loud enough for Rin to hear, " _Sousuke don't tell him-!_ "

"Dude, are seriously fu-?!" 

"Shit, bye Rin," Sousuke pressed a button and tossed the phone on the bed. He collapsed back on top of Makoto, and despite his outrage Makoto clutched his hands back into Sousuke's hair and clamped his legs around his waist.

" _Ah!_ \- dammit, Sousuke, why did you-" but with the change in angles again and the fast pace that Sousuke hadn't let up on, Makoto couldn’t hold onto his anger. Makoto crushed Sousuke’s lips onto his and moaning into his mouth as he reached down to clutch at his cock. Taking that as a cue, Sousuke slammed himself into Makoto hard, and Makoto wrenched out of the kiss to cry out.

"God baby, yes, I love hearing that pretty mouth of yours," Sousuke gasped out. He was leaning on his arm above Makoto's head, his other hand secured around Makoto's hips, his eyes flickering from Makoto's face to the hand at his crotch. "Fuck, I could come just watching at you, watching you get off as I fuck you."

Makoto almost laughed again - the pet names always came first before turning into full blown dirty talk, and that meant Sousuke was going to come soon. Makoto was approaching there too, and fast. "Please, I can't wait anymore, I need to..." He tried to keep his hand moving in time with Sousuke but couldn't keep his arm steady, and Sousuke had his mouth back on Makoto's neck, alternating between biting and kissing and muttering more words that made Makoto blush, and now he was too hot and full and overwhelmed -

When Makoto heard him say "Come for me, Mako, god I love you," he was over the edge. His hand threaded in Sousuke's hair clenched and pulled, and he was coming up on his hand and Sousuke's chest. He opened his eyes, his body twitching through the waves of pleasure and overstimulation as Sousuke continued to move into him, and met his boyfriend's eyes staring into his. It was starting to feel overwhelming but he could see Sousuke was so close, so Makoto let out a moan, gliding his hips to meet with Sousuke's juttering thrusts. And, because he knew that Sousuke was gross enough to like it and it also gave Makoto some petty sense of revenge, he took his cum covered hand and ran a finger over Sousuke's lip. Sousuke licked at his finger, and Makoto couldn't help letting slip a self satisfied grin when Sousuke came a moment later.

Makoto's breath had evened out by the time Sousuke tossed out the condom and back with a towel. He was holding his arm over his eyes so he wouldn't have to glare at Sousuke, so he jumped a little when the wet towel suddenly touched his stomach.

"So...while I am sorry about that whole phone thing...that was easily some of the hottest sex we've ever had." Makoto could hear the smirk in Sousuke’s voice.

"I don't care how hot it was," Makoto mumbled. Well, he cared a little, but not enough to admit it. "Why did you tell him?" 

There was a soft chuckle. "I didn't tell him, I implied it. And to be fair, you had a part in confirming it."

"You answered the phone in the first place!"

"True." Sousuke run the towel over Makoto’s palm and fingers as he continued, giving the index a nip. "But I'm pretty sure you liked it too."

"Whatever. You're taking Rin's bag to him now, I don't think I can look at him for a while." He raised his other arm up to glare at Sousuke but found he couldn't muster as much heat into it as he intended.

Sousuke smiled at him in a way that made Makoto's heart flutter - Sousuke fell back on the bed and Makoto let himself be pulled close, tucking his head under Sousuke's jaw. "In a minute," Makoto heard Sousuke say through the rumble in his chest, the hand running across his back making him sigh.

After a moment or two, Makoto mumbled, "So...what's my ringtone?"

"Gold Digger."

Makoto looked up at him for a moment, but he was too burnt out to muster another glare. Instead, he placed his head back onto Sousuke's chest and clutched him closer, letting out a exasperated laugh. "You have an awful sense of humor."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a dumb headcanon that Sousuke listens to Kanye West. 
> 
> I am a slow writer and work has been bananas the past month or two and might continue to be so for a while...but I already have the next two chapters planned out and the second one partially written. I actually have a ton of drabbles/longer fics/follow-up chapters that are anywhere between 25-90% done, I just haven't had as much time or energy to finish them as I'd like. But if you're willing to wait for me, I'll have them out when I can :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Bother me on tumblr](http://www.roseshell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
